Pasos para decirle a tu novio que eres una bruja
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: ¿Cómo decirle a tu novio muggle que eres una bruja? Roxanne Weasley tiene ese problema, y lo va a solucionar en seis pasos


**6 pasos para decirle a tu novio muggle que eres una bruja**

**Summary****: **¿Cómo decirle a tu novio muggle que eres una bruja? Roxanne Weasley tiene ese problema, y lo va a solucionar en seis pasos

**Diclaimer ****: **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Solo la trama es mía.

**1. Que tu madre te diga que tienes que decírselo**

Roxanne estaba en su cuarto leyendo tranquilamente un libro cuando alguien tocó a la puerta

–Adelante-gritó sin ganas de levantarse-Hola, mamá-dijo al ver quien era

–Roxy- ese tono significaba que le quería decir algo

–¿Si?

–Bueno, ya sabes, tu novio muggle-Roxanne asintió con la cabeza- ¿Le has dicho que eres una bruja?

Roxanne se dio con la mano en la cabeza, había estado todo el curso diciendo "Le tengo que decir a Luke que soy bruja" Y al final se le olvidaba, muy bien.

–No...

–Roxanne si crees que es lo correcto, díselo

–Vale se lo voy a decir ahora mismo-exclamó Roxanne levantándose de un salto

Iba a salir de la habitación, su madre le dijo

–¿Vas a ir así vestida?- Roxanne miró hacia abajo. Llevaba el pijama que le había traído Louis de Francia

–Mejor me cambio

–Si, mejor-dijo su madre divertida, y susurró-Eres como tu padre en ese aspecto

**2. Encontrar al chico-al-que-nunca-se-le-encuentra-cuando-quieres-encontrarlo**

Roxanne salió de casa, ya vestida con ropa normal y corriente, y se dirigió a la panadería de en frente. La familia de Luke trabajaba en esa panadería. En cuanto entra se encuentra de cara con Lisa Thomson, la prima de Luke.

–Hola Roxanne

–Lis, te tengo dicho que no me llames Roxanne- Ella asintió con la cabeza- A propósito, ¿Sabes donde está Luke?

Lisa miró a su alrededor nerviosa, y contesto insegura

–...No...

–¿Estas segura que no sabes donde está?

–Segurísimo

–Si lo encuentras le dices que lo estoy buscando ¿Vale?- Lisa asintió con la cabeza

Roxanne recorrió en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía, pero nada. Había ido a la pista de fútbol, a la piscina, en la que por cierto, la habían tirado al agua, al parque... Entonces a Roxanne se le iluminó la bombilla. Y se dirigió hacia casa de Luke. "Hay que ser tonta" pensó justo antes de tropezarse con alguien

–Lo siento, iba distraído-dijo el chico arrepentido

–¿Luke?

**3. Decirle las cosas claras**

El chico con el que se había chocado era Luke Thomson, justamente a la persona que Roxanne llevaba buscando toda la tarde

–¡Roxanne!-dijo alegre

– ¡Luke!-dijo Roxanne imitándolo-A ver, yo te tenía que decir algo

– ¿Y que es?

–Yo...bueno- Roxanne estaba muy nerviosa, no acostumbraba a decirle a una persona que era bruja, y lo peor es que le podía dar un paro cardiaco o se le podía pasar por la cabeza tirarse de un puente. Y claro, después ella se sentiría culpable y tendría mucho remordimiento de conciencia y...

–¿Roxanne?-dijo Luke pasándole la mano por los ojos a Roxanne

–¿Si?-dijo Roxanne despertando de su paranoia

–¿No me tenías que decir algo?-preguntó curioso Luke, extrañado por la actitud de su novia

–Si, eso. Que... hace un día precioso ¿No?

–Si, bueno, si te gusta el calor asfixiante. Si es bonito

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y Roxanne lo sabía, tenía que decírselo ya 3,2,1 y... ¡No podía! "Me rindo" pensó Roxanne "Ya se lo diré otro día"

–Me gustaría invitarte a casa a cenar- dijo Roxanne sonriendo

–Si, genial

**4. Intentar que el chico en cuestión no pille al idiota de tu hermano haciendo magia en el salón **

Roxanne y Luke se dirigían a casa de la primera hablando sobre temas banales, cuando llegaron a la casa Roxanne abrió, entró antes y vio a su hermano haciendo magia en el salón. Entonces cerró la puerta

–¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Luke

–Es que te quería enseñar un nuevo dibujo que he echo que está en el jardín-inventó Roxanne

–Ah, vale

Entonces Roxanne salió corriendo al patio de atrás y susurró

–Accio libreta de dibujo- La libreta voló a sus manos justo en el momento en el que Luke llegaba al patio, pero por suerte no lo vio

–¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

–Por que...creía haber escuchado a mi hermano corriendo hacia acá- mintió Roxanne- Y era para que no me quitase la libreta

–A ver el dibujo-dijo Luke arrebatándole la libreta. Miró el último dibujo

–Es mi prima Molly haciendo tonterías con el juego de magia de mi padre-dijo Roxanne- Ya sabes, la tienda de magia de mi padre- Ah y un detalle. Luke creía que Sortilegios Weasley era una tienda de magia de Ucrania

–Es genial- dijo Luke examinando el dibujo- Me encanta la magia

"Ahora o nunca" pensó Roxanne

** en el tema de la magia para que no le de un paro cardiaco cuando se entere**

–Si, a mi también-dijo Roxanne

–Sería genial ser mago, imagínate, aprender en una escuela de magia, poder hacer magia cuando necesites algo

–En realidad solo puedes cuando tienes 17 años- "¡Mierda!" pensó Roxanne. Tenía que dejar de juntarse con Molly, se le estaba pegando lo bocazas

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Yo... nada-dijo Roxanne, pero se dio cuenta de que quedaba ridículo y continuó-...importante. Nada importante

–Has dicho algo de los diecisiete años- Observó Luke

–Si, es que leí en un libro que la gente hasta los diecisiete años no podía hacer magia- mintió, de nuevo, Roxanne ¡Que bien se le daba mentir!

–¿Que libro es ese?- Preguntó Luke

–No lo se exactamente, pero está en la tienda de mi padre, te lo puedo conseguir- "Eres idiota Roxanne Andromeda Weasley"pensó Roxanne

–Genial, esperaré impaciente-Roxy sonrió forzadamente

–Bueno... ¿Quieres que entremos?-preguntó Roxanne

–Perfecto

**6. Decírselo claramente, pero no como antes, eso está claro**

Roxanne estaba entrando con Luke en la casa cuando, la aludida se hartó

–Luke, te tengo que decir una cosa... pero esta vez de verdad

–¿El que?- preguntó curioso

–Que... soy bruja

–Claro, imagino que si te crías en una familia que tiene una tienda de magia terminas siendo una experta en magia-Razonó Luke

–No, soy una bruja de las de verdad, de las que hacen conjuros, como las de tus libros de fantasía.

– Venga ya, Roxanne. No digas tonterías

–¡Que es verdad! Mira... no se...-sacó su varita y gritó- ¡Accio libro de Fred!

El libro que estaba encima de la mesa, que al parecer era de Fred, salió volando hacia Roxanne. Que miró a Luke diciendo "Ves, tenía razón"

–Bueno, esto es...- "Ahora es cuando dice que soy un monstruo, que corta conmigo..."- fantástico

Roxanne se quedó hecha cuadritos

–¿Te parece fantástico?-preguntó Roxanne aun impresionada

–Claro que si. Me tienes que explicar todo sobre la magia. Tiene que ser fascinante-exclamó Luke emocionado- ¿Toda tu familia es mágica?

–Claro que si. Ahora te la puedo presentar sin problemas tipo "Molly, guarda esa varita" "Lucy, Lily, no levitéis cosas" "Hugo, guarda la escoba"-dijo Roxanne imitando la voz de su abuela Molly

Los dos rieron al unisono. A partir de ese momento las cosas iban a ir mucho mejor

**Nota de la Autora**:Si no sabéis quien es Luke, leed " Cada oveja con su pareja" Espero que os haya gustado

Besos, Ari


End file.
